Stay
by Mohilu
Summary: Sixteen year old Isa Malis is the gang-leader of the feared gang Red Paint. At a young age she thought that being part of a gang was the only way out of her horrible life, and her only way to live. But all that changes when she meets a few boys that change her perspective of life, and teacher her that even a Stray Cat needs a home.


**The metal pole smashes against my back grinding against my spine sending me to the ground...**

"That's enough!" I hear over the yelling, laughing and horrible bone crunching sounds coming from my body. "I think this stupid little bitch learned." Cony says kneeling down next to my limp body on the ground. "Don't you think?" I look up at her, feeling the tears threatening to overflow, but I hold them back, after all I am the one who got myself into this mess.

"You can go to hell." I slur through my mouth full of blood.

Cony doesn't look surprised, so she just stands up and turns her back to me. "I thought you would know better, _Isa_. But I guess not..." She glares back at me over her shoulder, raises her hand, then slices the air, and her hand stops at her side. With that motion the followers of her gang attack me again. They pound on me with metal poles, bats, orange cones that construction workers use and tennis rackets with all their might. I cover my face with my scrapped hands protecting my eyes, curl into a ball on the ground protecting the organs that are still in tact, I turn my face more into the ground, trying to keep my ears protected as well. As they smash me I hear Cony laughing in the background, then they stop and I hear Cony walking towards me with the crunching of her combat-boots against the rubble.

"You had enough Isa?" She asks as I spit some blood onto the ground and push myself up onto my forearms.

"I dunno, what else do you have to offer me?" I ask glaring at her.

One side of her mouth tips up with a horrible twisted smile. "Now tell me Isa, how do you feel about underestimating me and my gang now? Don'cha wish you came with some of yer groupies?" She asks tilting her head to the right a little.

I smirk. "Nah, I got this." I say getting up to a stand. Cony following me. "Your little immatures ain't got nuthin' on me." I answer watching anger flash over her face.

"Geez. Ain't someone a little cocky?" She asks her gang-members, they all laugh in response like evil little minions. "You have _no _idea what you're getting yourself into Isa. You sure you wanna go there?" She asks, her gray eyes outlined with thick eyelashes pierce mine. She brushes her blonde hair back and play with her bangs. "'Cause I know just the right way to... _Break _you."

I sigh roll my eyes (as much as I can without wincing from the pain from my already swollen eyes) and shove my hands in my hands into the pockets of my camouflage pants. "Right... Just like yer mommy did to you?"

Anger rages over her face just like a flame would in a forest, and before I know it she knees me in the nose. I fall onto my knees with both hands cover my nose tears fall down my face as I feel a burning and searing sting run all up the middle of my face from my nose to my hair line. But I hold in the scream trying to rip through my throat.

"How'd you like _that _bitch!? You wanna try an' test me again!? Huh!?" She screams at me as I feel warm sticky blood pour out of my nose. But this doesn't break me.

I laugh once. "Not bad, a few more years and you might actually do some damage." I answer wiping the tears away and standing up again. "But I have'ta break it to ya Cony." I say looking her in her cold hard gray eyes. "No matter how many times you beat me with metal poles or bats, or even knee me in the nose it may hurt, but you _can't _break me. Just like I seemed to hurt your pride." She looks angry, but I'm not scared of her. Just as I'm about to say something else we all freeze, hearing about five or so dirt bikes and skateboards riding over the bridge leading to the woods, sounds as though they're leaving the woods and heading back to town. I think about running and screaming for help, but know that if I did that my reputation as the gang-leader of _Red Paint_ would be over. I have to stand my ground. I look over to all the members of _On The Wall_ they all still seem to be listening and waiting for the skaters to leave, so I take my opportunity and punch Cony in the nose. She falls back on her butt and and all the other girls just stand there stunned. I bend down to Cony and grab the collar of her white doctor coat and pull her up so she and I are nose to nose.

"Now listen Cony. I've been putting up with your bullshit for a while now. And I'll tell you this; you should be as happy as a baby seeing it's mom for the first time in weeks that I didn't bring my crew. 'Cause if I did, well let's just say that we would'a beaten you guys so bad that you all would be hurtin' three times more than I hurt right now. Possibly even dead. So you better stay the fuck out my territory. Me and my crew will give you two hours to leave... And if we find you, well, you're not gunna see any goddamn sunlight for the rest of yer life, that is if we let you live. Ya hear me?" I look into her eyes and send all the hate I have in my body into hers, as I do, I watch fear flood her eyes like waves, I gather all my blood filled saliva and spit it onto her left cheek, take her arm and rub the blood from my nose onto her coat sleeve, push her back onto the ground and saunter away.

When I make it onto the main dirt road that leads back to town I hear and see seven boys all surrounding three bikes and four boys holding their own skateboards. They all look pretty dang cute too, one is really tall wearing a big baggy white sweatshirt and wearing the hood too, he has straight black hair and what seems to be light blue eyes matching his pale skin, he has a bike, then theres this shorter one (about two inches smaller than the first) wearing an Adidas baseball cap. He has black straight hair whipped to the left side (kinda like Justin Bieber) and on his left side the ends are bleached blonde, he also has a bike. Then theres a guy that looks like he's in his twenties wearing pink lined sunglasses–again straight black hair, he has snake bite piercings on his bottom lip, he has a skateboard. Then theres a boy with black hair, the ends are dyed red thought and swept like Justin Bieber, and he has a ring piercing on his bottom lip, he also has a skateboard. Then there is finally just a brown haired boy wearing a big baggy brown coat (he kinda reminds me of a puppy) he also bikes. I look over to the next one he too has brown hair and wears a plain white tee, he skateboards. Finally the last one has hair like Justin Biebers but longer, and wears a baggy gray hoodie and is wearing the hood he skateboards.

I watch them for a while just joking and laughing, having a good time, I watch three of the boys more closely, Adidas boy, red ends boy and gray hoodie boy too. I dunno why, but, I like watching those three. They all are complete opposites. Adidas is calm and collected. Red ends is loud, annoying and funny, and hoodie is tough, a little mean and has a chip on his shoulder kinda attitude. I stay behind the tree watching, then all the sudden I realize that I need to pass them to get to my motorcycle. I look down at my clothes and see a few–about three blood stains on my camouflage pants the biggest one is about the size of my hand. I look at my black shirt and see a rip on the right side on the side of my stomach where that red headed bitch hit me with the orange cone. I look at my black sneakers and see dirt on them. I take out my phone and look at my reflection, not completely terrible, a cut on my nose two small ones on my right cheek a big one that goes all the way across my left, my collarbone length brown hair covering a few of the cuts on my neck but not the big blue, black and purple bruise on the side of my neck and my bangs that brush my long eyelashes cover the cuts and bruises on my forehead. But still my right eye is blue and purple and I have a cut on my bottom lip. Totally unpresentable. I decide to wait for them to leave, but after fifteen minutes realize that they aren't goin' anywhere anytime soon. I take a big breath let it out tighten the red bandana with a small black circle facing outwards around my right upper arm and walk towards them shoving my hands deep in my pants pockets and walk calmly. As I get closer they stop talking and look at me. I look over at them from under my bangs. The white hoodie one whistles and I roll my eyes. After I pass them and they're out of sight I run all the way to my motorcycle, ignoring the sharp pain shooting up my left clave. I get on my bike, kick it to life, and speed all the way to my house. Once I'm home I don't bother to turn off my bike, knowing I'll be leave in just a few minutes to get to my crew. But I need to check in on my little sister.

I walk up the wooden and creaky front steps and head in, immediately seeing Alina laying in the living room drawing, when she sees me walk in her face lights up.

"Iiisssaaa!" She squeals and jumps up running into my arms. I tense at the hug feeling shocks of pain run all through my body, but don't back away, knowing one day that one of theses hugs will be my last.

"How's my lovely girl doing?" I ask backing up and holding her face in my hands and taking a good look at her round six year old face, and big brown eyes and straight long brown hair, almost reaching to her hips.

"Great! I'm drawing you a flower!" She says backing up and showing me an unfinished red and purple flower.

I smile. " Oh, Lee Lee, it's beautiful! I love it already." I say feeling tears gather in my eyes I hug her again. Then I hear a gasp and freeze feeling Lee Lee freeze in my arms too. I look up and see our mother frozen in the hall doorway. She's in a pink stained bathrobe and slippers to match, her hair in a messy bun, she looks like she's been overdosing on her pills again and looks like a walking zombie.

"Get your hands off her!" She screams. I back away quickly, but then get the urge to protect Lee Lee and stand in-between her and our mother but I don't because that will only make things worse. "Alina, go to your room." Lee Lee does as she's told, as I watch her retreat to her room my heart breaks but I keep a straight face not letting our mother see what she's doing to me. "Where have you been?" She asks walking to the couch.

"I had a few things to do after school today. I told you about them this morning." I answer softly.

Her face crumples into a disgusted twist. "Are you talking back to me?" She asks taking a step towards me.

"No. Sorry." I answer quickly.

She sticks her tongue at me through her fat cheeks then plops down on the couch with a big puff of breath with all the work it took to get her large body down. "Get me my pills." She says waving aimlessly at the kitchen.

I raise my eye brows in confusion. "Have you taken them yet?"

She pauses a little. "No." She lies. I let it go and walk into the kitchen and grab the little orange container full of pills, and get some water too. I hand them to her, and all she does is grunt in response.

I can't hold in my thought and say what I think, still standing next to her. "I think you should lay off the pills for a while." I say in a calm voice. But it was a mistake. Her face scrunches with rage at the thought. She grabs my wrist and twists the skin with her fat hands, she gives me an Indian burn. I gasp and shut my mouth in a tight line and squint feeling tears fill my eyes. "Don't say stupid things you idiotic failure! And get me my tequila, no water!" She yells trowing the glass at my head, giving me a huge headache right then and there. I listen to her and get her a glass of tequila and hand it to her. "Dumb bitch." She mutters under her breath popping three too many pills into her mouth and gulping down half the glass of tequila. "Well?" She says turning on the T.V. "Get outta my sight." I swallow down the hurt and go to my room to pack. As I'm stuffing in a grey long sleeve shirt, brown baggy pants, a brush and tooth paste and a hair brush I hear a noise at my door. I jump and spin around seeing Lee Lee watching me.

I sigh in relief. "Lee Lee, what are you doing? You're supposed to stay in your room." I say getting up and slinging my back pack over my shoulder.

Her bottom lip trembles and big tears form around her big eyes. "You're leaving again." She says loudly that I wince.

I rush over to her and kneel on the ground in front of her. "Shh, Shh, Lee Lee, don't worry, don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise." I whisper rubbing her tears away.

"But you're leaving. It wont be..." She cries, sniffling.

My heart breaks but I keep a strong face on. "No, I'm only leaving for the night. I'll be back tomorrow night. Promise."

"Promise?" She asks calming down.

I smile. "Promise. So can you stay strong for a day for me?"

She wipes her tears away and nods. "Yeah."

"Good. I have to go now. But remember; do what mommy says, without complaining or making faces. Say 'I would be glad to' and do it. Right?" I ask, knowing our mom wouldn't do anything to Lee Lee, but I can never be too sure. So I still remind her anyway.

"Yes."

I kiss her on the head and stand up. "Go back to your room. I Love You Lee Lee."

She heads to her room, but stops at her door. "Love You Isa." Then she goes into her room and closes the door and I head out for another long night.

I ride my motorcycle to our meeting place behind a club called _Moon Light_.

"Hey boss." Says Em a blue haired drug addict.

"Listen girls," I say sitting on a trash can. "The the dumb bitches of the club _On The Wall_ were in _our_ territory..." I say looking around at 30 or so gang members.

"Is that how you got all those wounds? Boss, why didn't ya bring us?" Asks Ches a former prostitute.

"'Cause Ches, that's what gang leaders do. It brings down their rep." Answers Raquel, a former gang leader from Mexico, she's cool, so if I got killed I decided she would be the next gang leader. She's the closest one to me.

I glare at Ches for a second, then continue. "Anyway, yes I did get attacked, 'cause she was too scared to go up against me _alone_."

All the girls' eyes open wide. "Ya mean Cony chickened out and brought her gang with her!?" Yaya yells outraged. A girl who at home is sexually abused by her business dad.

"Yah, but I told her off and she defiantly took me seriously. So I gave her 2 hours to get her ass and little groupies outta here. So, we gotta look for them and see of they followed my rules." I say smiling at the thought of beating the shit outta something.

"Wa'dda we do when we find the bitches? Bring 'em to you Boss?" Yenna asks brushing her black bangs that cover her whole face out of the way.

"Nope. You beat the life outta anyone ya find." They all cheer. "And if ya think they'll survive yer beating, give 'em a message: 'Keep yer dirty rat asses outta our turf!'" I yell over them, then they cheer louder. I lock eyes with Raquel. "Now get outta here and find them!" I yell, all the girls grab weapons and jump onto their motorcycles and some run down the street to look for them. But Raquel stays and walks over to me when we're alone.

"You okay Isa?" She asks. I look up at her, with caramel skin, straight long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, so her hair only goes down the middle of her back and her bangs out grown so they're pushed to the side of her face.

"Yeah. Why?"

She shrugs. "You seem pissed. More pissed than ya would be if you just got beaten up."

I half smile. "Ya know. Home. Is all." She nods in understanding. She should though, because from what I know, she has it bad at home, and since she dropped out of high school and is now 20, she has to stay home with an abusive father and mother. She hardly ever goes home.

She places a hand on my shoulder. "Watch out for yer sister." She says then grabs a metal pole and speeds off on her motorcycle.

I jump off the trash can, grab the last metal pole and speed off in my own direction, zig-zagging through the busy street past cars in the night time, the surrounding buildings and lights become a blur, eventually it looks like I'm surrounded by black with streaks of red, yellow and blue lights. I speed up, loving the feeling of the wind in my hair and feeling like I'm flying and free. From all that pins me down to this horrible life I have.

After long minutes something up ahead catches my eye and I slow down. I see that its four of the boys from earlier-White hoodie, Adidas, red ends and Grey hoodie dudes. And it looks like they have a girl with them. I pull over into the far right lane and go a little slower–down from 50 to 30. But I quickly pull over and stop right there. Its the red-haired bitch that beat me with the orange cone earlier, earlier. And it must be my lucky day, 'cause it looks to me like she's bothering them, and all four of them look like they wanna punch her in the throat–I can take care of that for them. I pull over right in front of them and catch all of their eyes and red head turns around. It looks like all of them recognize me, well I guess no one would be able to forget the person they beat up, and also I wouldn't be able to forget a 5'5" girl wearing clothes that are ripped and have blood stains.

Red-head's eyes go wide and she looks like she's about to crap her long black skirt. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She asks sounding psychotic.

That question pisses me off. It's such a dumb one, what the hell does she think I'm doing here in my own turf? "Get on the fucking bike." I say through my teeth.

She shakes her head and takes a step back.

I hop off my bike, leaving the metal pole still tied on the back of my motorcycle with my backpack. Shoving my hands deep in my pants pockets. "You heard what I said to yer leader" I look into her eyes. "Right?"

She jerks back, from the look in my eyes. It works all the time. "You wouldn't, we're in the middle of town." She says trying to stand her ground.

My eyes flicker over to the boys then back to her. I walk right next to her, so my shoulder is touching hers, then look to the boys. "You know her?"

"No," Answers the White hoodied boy looking like he kinda understands the situation–but doesn't want to.

"Get on the motorcycle." I say looking back at the red-headed girl, giving her one last chance.

She stands there thinking about running or listening to me, she has no chance of running, and she knows it, so she gets on the motorcycle. I tie her hands around me, and take one last glance at the boys I lock eyes with White-hoodie and I feel something warm in the pit of my stomach from the look in his eyes but quickly speed off fast down the road before I can think about it. I can hear her crying behind me and feel her heart beating fast against my back I speed up accelerating from 50 to 70, I take back roads heading toward where her territory and mine meet. Once we get to the dirt road I pull over and we walk through the woods on a path and get deep into the woods where no one will see us, it's dark so I have to hurry, before the police make a round this way. She stands in front of me shaking, clearly she has no back bone–even after what she did to me, it pisses me off and also has me feeling bad for her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask her

"The boss had a few of us stay behind and scope out the city. You know, find places for us." She answers after she thinks about it for a while. I stare at her. "For us to spy on you, and yer girls." She adds after my stare burns through her, causing her to go on. I walk three steps to my right pause for a few seconds then go three back, while watching her.

"How many more of you are there?" I ask stoping back where I stood.

She pauses, thinking about it. Then she takes a deep breath and lets it out in a big whoosh. "Seven."

I think about it, knowing my girls probably by now got most of them, three left not including red head at the most are left. I look at her face, scrunched up in agony, waiting for me to beat her, mascara streaks running down her face her eyes avoiding mine. "You know what my girls are doing to the others of your little group?" I ask tilting my head to the right a little.

She nods. "Yes.."

"I promised your boss to do it to anyone I found who doesn't belong here." I say walking slowly towards her.

Her head snaps up eyes wide full of horror and terror. "No..." She whispers.

"I can't go back on my word, she wouldn't have any respect for me." I say realizing she left the "nicer" ones behind to test me, to see if I really had the guts of a gang leader. Well believe me, I do.

Her eyes water and her face scrunches up more to the point where she looks like a Pug, she shakes her head every time I take a step towards her. Once I'm face to face with her my face relaxes and I get a good look at her, and realize that she must be no older than thirteen. Three years younger than me. I think of my sister, but as my fist clenches I block that image, and as my fist connects with her chin, I block everything and go into Autopilot.

By the time I'm done my knuckles are covered in her blood, and she's laying limp at my feet. I went easy on her, but still she wont look the same when she wakes up. I stand there breathing hard and looking at the work I've done then head back to my motorcycle. As soon as I straddle on my bike my cell rings.

"What?" Ask in a bad mood after my little session with red-head.

"Boss," Ches' voice comes through. "We got all'a them. Do we meet back up?"

I look at the time; 12:45. "Yeah. Meet back up." I answer thinking of what red-head told me.

"Alright." I hang up, bring my bike to life and speed back to the meeting place. By the time I get back all the girls are there waiting and excitedly sharing how they beat up the girls they found. It makes me sick.

"Listen up!" I yell getting everyone's attention resting on my spot on the trash can. "Now listen. When I found the red-head before I punished her I asked what they're doing here." I look out at all the girls standing there waiting for me to continue, and feel something wrong twisting in my stomach. But push it away and continue. " She said they were looking for places for them to hide and spy on us." All the girls start talking again, surprised by what they heard. "Listen!" I yell again. In a really foul mood. "I want all of you to be on look out for the scum from that little groupie gang! I don't want to see any girl from that bitch-of-a-gang in this town! Understand!?" I scream. They all nod. "Do what ever you want." I say rolling my eyes and laying down on my trash can on my back with my arms under my head.

I hangout there for the rest of the night while the girls go out and terrorize people, stealing money and food–since most of us are starved by our parents. When the girls get money they give me half (it's how it goes) I think about my sister, hoping she's safe in bed by now, having happy dreams, and not dreams of where I am. In a cold hard dark ally, where it smells, and where girls who are lost in their lives are hiding and doing drugs, drinking, having no shame and swearing and even fighting among themselves. A fight between Ches and Em has started, apparently Ches is sleeping with Em's boyfriend after getting drugs from him, she was showing a hickey under her right ear from the other night when Em over heard it was her boyfriend, she snapped and slapped Ches, now they're both throwing punches at each other. I think of just leaving it and finishing up my taco, but it's getting pretty bad. So I sit up and hop off my trash can and walk over there grabbing Ches by the hair and Em by the ear.

"Listen you two. Keep yer dirty little lives out of this place." I look over at Ches. "If you wanna show how slutty you are, then do it somewhere else. No one wants to know how the hell you got a hickey. We all learned that in seventh grade." I say hearing the other girls laugh. "And you," I say turning to Em. "If you don't want people sleeping with yer boyfriend, then find a boy with a job that _isn't_ known for sleeping with women. For crying out loud Em! Drug dealers are known for sleeping with different women every _hour_! Why do ya think their pants are saggin' around their knees!? 'Cause they have to constantly rush to different houses or hotels." I say then turn around to all my other girls. "Now, I want all of you to figure out who the hell you're dating, and if he's good. 'Cause I don't wanna hear that two girls in the same gang are sleeping with the same goddamn man–unless you both are fine with it. But if not, then deal with it outside of the gang, no fighting inside." I say. Then go back to my trashcan and finish my taco. Then I lay back and relax, watching the now early morning pink sky and passing clouds, wishing I was a cloud–so carefree not having a care in the world, no need to worry who's got yer back. I watch the morning birds fly in groups and call to one another making sure everyone is still there and together. You would think that's how a gang works, but not at all, we don't trust each other, we don't rely on one another. I don't trust anyone here–well maybe except for Raquel, but that's all. It sucks, I thought being in a gang would help me figure things out in my life, but instead it just screwed things up more. And now I hardly see my sister, and I'm barely passing sophomore year. I think about White-hoodie boy, and if his life is easy, probably is, he probably has a nice sweet girlfriend that has a perfect family too, and they're probably really happy together. Heck, their families probably like each other too! Probably spend Christmas together every year! After that thought I feel a pain in my heart, I take a deep breath and let it out closing my eyes. After a few minutes of that I hear someone say my name two times.

"Hmmm?" I respond still keeping my eyes closed and staying on my back.

"The girls are getting ready to leave. Any other things ya wanna tell them before they go?" Raquel asks.

I shake my head. "Nah."

"Okay."

I hear her say something to the girls, then hear the girls' motorcycles start and soon fade, but I still feel Raquel near me. And my mouth turns up a little at the feeling and my eyelids–still closed relax a little too, in fact my whole body relaxes knowing it's just her near me. "Rae?"

"Yeah Hun'?"

I open my eyes and look over at her sitting on some old boxes holding a cigarette to her mouth and taking a drag. Then I realize I said her name, but really didn't have a reason to. I look up at the now light blue sky. "What time is it?"

She pulls up the white sleeve of her doctors coat and looks at her watch. "5:30. You should get ready to go to school. Yeah?"

I sigh, not wanting to get locked up in there with all their rules. But get up and grab my bag anyway.

"Attagirl." Rae says with a smile playing on her lips. "Don't wanna end up like old Rae now do ya?"

I smile at her and start stripping off my old and dirty clothes. I pull on my grey long sleeve shirt and baggy brown pants, brush my teeth and hair. "Can you see any of the bruises?" I ask standing in front of her.

She looks up with the cigarette in her mouth as she wipes her hands on her tight blue skinny jeans. She shakes her head. "Little, the ones on yer forehead and neck. And there are a few cuts on yer face." She shrugs. "All it looks like is that you got attacked by a cat." She smirks throwing her cigarette into a puddle.

"Oh, yeah, okay that's good. Just what I was goin' for Rae."

She stands and stretches with a grunt. "Well, then babe, ya got it covered."

I laugh lightly and sling my bag over my right shoulder.

Rae watches me for a few seconds. "Ya know Isa, you don't seem like the kinda girl to be in a gang when you smile like that. You seem too kind and sweet, and waaaay too young. Ever think of quitting?" She asks heading to her bike.

I smile and head to my own bike next to hers. "Nah. It wouldn't work. I wouldn't be able to. This is where I belong."

"Like a stray cat." She says laughing a little and shaking her head while getting on her bike and bringing it to life. "Ya never liked to follow other peoples rules." She sits there for a moment, in thought then turns back to me. "I'll see you later Isa. Stay safe." Then she's gone speeding down the now busy street full of people getting to work.

I bring my bike deeper into the ally, since I'm not yet allowed to drive without an adult, I only drive it at night. Once it's safe and locked and out of sight I head into the busy sidewalks with people bustling around getting their lunch for the day from different cafes. Music from the stores drifting into the streets, and mixing with the horns of angry taxi drivers and businessmen, and people talking on their phones about work or the close weekend only a day away after today. As I walk towards one of the cheeper cafes I dig into my backpack and grab a crumpled twenty dollar bill that I stole from mom (which I'll probably get beaten up for later). I walk in through the door and see that the line is long with women wearing suits that they are clearly uncomfortable in all of them playing on their phones. No wonder people are so unhappy these days, they hardly socialize. I sigh and think about leaving and not getting anything when I see White-hoodie is here and in line, and pretty close to the front too. He's wearing this time a black hoodie and pants that are a little baggy but still fit him right, and he's wearing his school bag.

I stand there for a while and watch him then take a deep breath and walk over to him. "Hey." I say feeling a little weird–well actually I'm not sure what the feeling is, but it's weird.

He turns and looks at me. "Hey." Then he stops and does a double take, and kinda gapes at me. "Wow! What? H-heyy, what? What are you doing? What's up?" He says, clearly confused and a little uncomfortable.

"I'm here to eat. What do you think, I'm here to hunt elephants? And the sky is up. And you're gunna pay for my food since I saved you last night." I say looking over at what's on display and figuring out what I want.

"Okay, well you hardly saved us last night, we could gotten rid of her ourselves." He says shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

I look over at him in disbelief. "Haven't ya ever heard of treating a lady? You know, to show that you _are_ indeed a man." I say raising an eyebrow.

"Who says I wanna be a man? I'm in no rush. I'm enjoying my childhood." He says with a smile playing on his soft perfect looking lips.

I want to laugh, but I hold it in. Not yet ready to let him in–after all I really just met him now. "You are _not_ a child. At the _least_ yer fifteen." I say smiling.

This time he lets his smile show. "Almost. Try sixteen and a half."

Jeez woulda thought he was seventeen. "Sixteen. Turned it three weeks ago." I say, deciding on the Blueberry Muffin and Strawberry Izzy. And the song All Start by Smash Mouth starting in the background.

We stand there for a few minutes in surprisingly comfortable silence waiting for our turn. When we order he gets a water and gets me my Muffin and Izzy. Then we walk out back into the crowded streets. "So, since I got you your breakfast, you gunna tell me your name?"

"Isa. Yours?"

"Alex. You go to school at Chelsea High right? I feel like I've seen you in a few of my classes... But... Maybe not?"

I bite my bottom lip, knowing what he means. "Yeah. Yeah I go Chelsea High..." I say looking over across the street, not wanting him to see the failure in my eyes.

"You're friends with Amara right? Amara Lehming? From the cheerleading team?" He asks, thankfully changing the subject.

I smile, of course he sees her, she's hard to miss, she catches everyones eyes. With her long flowing blonde hair falling around her like a waterfall, with little curls at the ends. Her big clear blue eyes and bright smile. "Yeah. We've been friends for a long time, since we were five. We both have lived here our whole lives. We're best friends."

He nods, not saying anything more.

"Were are yer buddies? Ya know from...yesterday?"

"Um, well most of them don't live here in Chelsea, only Taylor, Kevin and Dylan live here."

I scrunch up my nose in confusion. "Wow, wow, wow, hold on. I have no idea who the hell those people are. I only know them as Adidas, Redends and Grey-hoodie. Who's who?"

He laughs. "'Adidas' is Taylor, 'Redends' is Dylan and 'Grey-hoodie' is Kevin." He replies.

"Will I see them at school?" I ask taking a sip of my Izzy.

"Yeah. They all go to the same school as us."

I nod and as we walk the rest of the way to school I finish my Muffin and Izzy. When we get to the front glass doors I see Amara waiting for me as always, when she sees me, she acts like it's been years since we last saw each other, even though I saw her yesterday. She gives me a huge smile full of white teeth and pink frosted lips. Her cheeks with a little bit of flush from her makeup, but her designer clothes reminding me, that even though we've known each other our whole lives and love each other like sisters, and she knows all of my secrets and has never told a soul–even her mom, we'll never be the same and are not at all alike. But I smile back at her and give her a hug.

"Hey you," She says gently in my ear, filled with so much care and love.

"Hi." I reply. Then all three of us head into school starting our day.

During my first class I fall asleep from all my lack of sleep last night. But just fifteen minutes before class ends the teacher wakes me up, unfortunately.

"Are you having trouble sleeping at night ?"

I blink a few times sitting up in my seat. "Um, yeah, sure ... sorry 'bout that."

His mouth twitches in disgust. "Just try to stay up in my class. . Also, I don't approve of gang-related signs in my class. Other teachers may, but I do not. Please take this off." He says pointing to my bandana tied around my upper arm. I suck my teeth as I pull it off and shove it in my pocket. He glances back at me for a second as he walks back to the front of the class and I roll my eyes. Once the class is over and I'm out of his classroom I put my bandana back on and head down the hall to my next class.

"Hey chickie!" Amara yells running up to me from behind.

"Hey,"

"So?" She asks looping her arm through mine.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "So what?"

"What's up between you and Alex?" She asks in excitement and sparkles in her eyes.

My face scrunches in disgust. "Nothing. I just saw him in a cafe, and decided that he should get me somethin' to eat this morning."

She bursts out laughing. "Oh, so you saw a really hot boy in a cafe and thought 'Hey I'm hungry, and he should get me something to eat.' and then you also wanted him to escort you to school too?"

"No, no, no, you have it all wrong. I was hungry, and that night I saved him and some of his buddies, so I decided that he owes me and had him get me somethin'. And he just happened to go to the same school. That's _all_." For some reason Amara is very determined on finding me someone I like and possibly to date–which will never happened. She stays quiet, and I know what's coming next in this conversation. "Don't do this Amara..." I groan, not wanting to have to talk about this all over again.

"Then just quit! That's all you have to do." She says side stepping in front of me, making me come to a stop.

"It's not that simple. Besides, if I do, then that'll just put my whole family in danger. And you. I can't, it's not gunna happen."

Her eyes gloss over, and that's never a good sign. "So you're just going to let your life be ruled by that gang? What about your sister?"

"I'm doing it for her, so she can have a chance, unlike me." I can see she has more to say. So I put an end to it. "And you know why I'm doing this. So Lee Lee and I can get away from our mom. It's just a few more years."

She looks down, knowing, but not wanting to except it. "There has to be another way..." She says almost in a whisper.

I bite my lip, trying to think. "If I find another way, I'll try to take it."

She looks at me doubtful. "Okay." Then we continue walking and as we get close to her next class she grabs my hand and looks at me with sadness in her eyes. "Your mom... she isn't getting worse is she?"

I think about last night, it's how she usually acts, so I guess not, I don't think so. "No, she's the same as always." I give her a reassuring smile.

"Promise?" I nod. Then she hugs me tight. "Okay, you know you can always come to my house right? If you feel like you need to get away, come over." I nod, hugging her back. "It's not fair that you have to deal with all of this..." She says then heads to her next class. I stand there for a second, then head to my class, Chemistry.

When I walk through the doors I see someone really familiar, like last night familiar. Grey-hoodie–I mean Kevin. And he sits right across from my assigned seat, how the hell have I never seen him before?

"Hello? Can you move you idiot?" I hear a girls voice behind me in the doorway. I turn around with a glare and face one of the popular blonde cheerleaders who always bad mouths girls not as popular, and always fools around with a different boy every hour, but when she see's who she's talking to she freezes and and her face goes pale. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to be rude... sorry. I'm so sorry." She stammers.

I smirk and put my hands on my hips turning to her. "Oh, no, it's okay. I mean if you talk to random people like that, you must not be _rude_ but a _bitch_, right? But you don't seem to mind, it only effects your social status. Which you seem to have plenty of," I note eyeing the group behind her. "Anyway, continue on with your lovely day _princesses_... just watch your back." I say getting out of her way and letting her pass. She and the people behind her walk by cautiously keeping their eyes on me. Oh it's good to be feared. After they walk by I walk over to my seat and when Kevin sees me he has an amused smile playing at his lips. Boys really piss me off.

When I take my seat and drop my bag on the floor with a loud thunk he turns to me. "_That_ was funny."

I look over at him and rest my cheek on my hand. "Yeah? Well, you'll probably at some point have your turn of insulting me. Everyone does, and then you'll have a_ blast_." I say trying not to be funny, but he really thought it was hilarious by how he was laughing for so long that I thought he was gunna die from lack of air. "I'm glad you found that so funny." I say eyeing his dirty blonde straight hair and blue eyes, and his white skin with a little tan. He flashes me a you-can't-resist-me-smile, and I give a sly smile in return.

"Thanks, 'cause I did." He replies. Then before I can retort back the teacher comes in and starts class. The whole time through out class Kevin and I can't keep our eyes off of each other and we keep giving each other faces. And it seems like our partners realize because they keep giving us mean looks every second they get.

Once class is over and I've packed everything up and start heading to the door Kevin catches up with me.

"You always threaten people you only had one conversation with?" He asks slinging his back pack over his right shoulder.

"Yeah, pretty much. It has become my only way of surviving in this world." I say grumbling.

"Why?"

"So people don't get close to me." I answer simply.

"Yeah, but why?"

"So they don't know too much about me." I say getting a little annoyed. Like at the point where I wanna punch him in the throat.

"Why?"

Seriously, this kid is like a one year old that just learned the word why, and now that's all he says, even when you ask if he want's to breast feed. He says "why?" it's like, dude, just two months ago when you didn't know the word "why" that was all you were about, breast feeding, breast feeding, now that you know the word "why" you think you're the fuckin' king of the world. It's like calm down you little being, you're still just one year old.

Then I remember Kevin asked me a question, but I'm not sure what about. "Just because." I answer.

He gives a little laugh, clearly not accepting the answer, but for now letting it go.

"Anyway I gotta head to math class, I'll see you later." I say turning the corner.

"Yeah, see you." He says giving me a wink and heading in the opposite direction.

I roll my eyes and wave him off.

I head into class two minutes late.

"Isa, you're late. Why?" asks looking over her slim glasses.

Haha! That's funny, I'm late 'cause dumb ass Kevin was asking me the same question. But I'm not gunna say that to her, I'm scared shit less of her. Because even though I'm a gang leader and I could probably have her assassinated, I don't want her haunting me for the rest of my life, she would probably find the worst way to torture me. And that is a scary thought, I seriously think she could run the entire military if she really wanted to–single handedly too, that's how hard core and scary she is–even for a thirty-something year old–which she is.

"I, uh, I had an emergency in the bathroom." I answer dead-pan.

She stares at me with eyes that look like they have seen it all, the first life and will see the last death. "I see... well, I'll let it go this time." She says with warning in every single letter and pause.

I nod and go to my seat and take out my text book.

Then a girl named Ally who is known as the queen of this school and the bitch leans over her desk and whispers in my ear. "Gee, Isa, never knew you were a _girl_, that just insults the whole girl population. Couldn't you have spared us all?"

I smirk and turn back to her, looking dead on into her dark brown eyes fit with pale white skin, big red lips and shoulder length wavy brown hair. "Really? 'Cause I thought that was your job Ally. Considering you have a _daddy complex_." I snark back loud enough that the boys and girls around us can hear, but not .

Her eyes go wide and face goes paler than it already was.

I smile knowing I won this time. "But don't worry Ally, I heard that you can get away with that in an all girls school. You know," I say looking at Oscar the starting courter-back on the football team, also her boyfriend–or should I say her now _ex_-boyfriend, that's siting behind her. "Because you don't have to worry about boys being grossed out and all." Her eyes go wider as she processes that Oscar over heard us. "Oh, oops, was that supposed to be a secret?" I say then turn around.

" ." She whispers in my ear. "You stupid tramp. Just because you're a stray on the streets and your mother hates you, doesn't mean that I'm scared of you. You do _not_ have the upper hand here."

I roll my eyes and think to my self; Little do you know bitch, that I have recourses and connections, and they all lead me to the truth, no matter how much you try to cover it, the truth is always there. And you know it.

really has it out for me, because not even more than fifteen minutes into class she pulls me out after having people get into pairs to work on mixing useless liquids together.

"Now, Isa, I want to talk about something with you. That other teachers...thought they didn't have the right to talk to you about. But I honestly think they were just uncomfortable and scared to talk to you about, so I took up the idea."

It takes every single morsel of myself to not laugh at this, let alone smile. _I bet you did_. I think to myself.

She takes a breath and sighs the sigh of _I-can't-believe-I'm-really-doing-this-sigh_. "Now, I heard that you have been getting into a _lot_ of trouble lately. And sent a message through the school staff of your wounds on your face. Clearly something is happening. And it is _not_ good. We can't just ignore that. So, I'm willing to get you out of all the ridicules counseling that you would normally go through and just sit there in awkward silence." She says eyeing me.

"How d'you know it would be silent?" I ask crossing my arms.

She laughs, like actually laughs, not the evil laugh she usually does when she tells us we have a pop quiz. But a nice laugh that reminds me of Tinker Bell. "Isa, I was in your shoes not too long ago. I knew girls and boys like you. I know what they think and how they act in situations like this. I had friends who would tell me about it. I was also a therapist." That shocks me into silence.

_Aaww crap, now I'm dealing with a teacher-therapist? Fuck this._

She smiles. "So Isa, I have a proposition for you, that would get you out of that." I wait for her to continue. "Every Monday and Wednesday you would stay after school and write about your weekend, week or your days to come, and what you think about it all." She says crossing her arms too.

I scrunch up my face, not really liking the idea. But it sounds a whole heck of a lot better than sitting with a dumb cheesy woman who thinks she understands being a gang leader and the problems and duties of being one. "Would I have to give you the paper?" I ask.

She gives me a sweet understanding smile. "Of course not. That would be way too rude and intrusive of me."

"What if I can't come. At all on week days?" I ask, just for the heck of being a smart-ass.

"Then I'll either talk to your mom, or find a way for you to come over to my house, or meet at a cafe over the weekend." She says giving me a mocking smile.

My mouth twitches into a sneer, but just for a fraction of a second. "No, I'll find a way to meet those days."

"I thought so." Then she pauses, and thinks about something. "Is there something you would like to tell me Isa?"

I shake my head.

"I see. Well, if there is something bothering you, or someone, just tell me. I would be happy to help in any way I can."

I nod.

"I didn't become a teacher just to tell you kids what to do. As a teen myself I realized that there are a lot of ways teachers _do not_ help teens. So I decided to become a teacher to be your friend, and be there when your parents can't."

I nod again. For some reason this conversation makes me uncomfortable and sad, like I'm gunna cry, and there is no way that she's going to see me cry. "Thanks ."

She nods. "Anytime. Now let's get back to class. we still have twenty minutes left."

I cringe at the idea of sitting in a condensed small place with twenty other kids. And not to mention, I have to listen to the rules too.

I follow her to the door, but then she stops and turns to me. "Even though we're at an understanding, I must ask you to take off the gang-related sign." And she points to my bandana.

I make a pouty face but still pull it off and shove it into my pocket.

"Thank you."

For the rest of class I woke in a group of three pouring one liquid into another for the remainder of the twenty minutes. It's not that interesting, but I like the idea of making things explode. So I guess it's okay, and I like watching walk around and joke with other kids, she really is a unique teacher. I haven't realized it before but she really gets along with us, and a lot of kids really like her and get along with her.

When class is over I pack up and head to the door, when I'm just a few feet away from the door she calls out to me.

"See you tomorrow after school, Isa!" I turn and see her giving me a sweet smile, I smile back, and surprisingly it was effortless.

"See you ." Then I head out to meet up with Amara for lunch.


End file.
